


Only time will tell

by iYoruX39



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Family Sickness, M/M, Mako - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Rikus a protective boyfriend, Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Serecet sickness, Sibling Bonding, Sick Sora, mention of MPREG, post kh3, protective leon, sick Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iYoruX39/pseuds/iYoruX39
Summary: Lately, Riku has begun to notice the absence of Sora from time to time from when Sora comes back after a whole month and says that he was sent on a mission by Yen Sid and other times where he's gone for only 5 weeks and says that something happened in radiant garden, Rikus getting suspicious and worried for his boyfriend. But when Sora doesn't return back to Riku after 2 months. That's when Riku really starts panicking and starts spamming texts to Sora to try and find him.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 29





	1. Intro

Riku stared at his Gummiphone impatiently waiting for anything to pop up anything, anything at all that would indicate that Sora was fine. Lately, Riku had been noticing the absence of his boyfriend which would last either 5 weeks or a month before he came back "Riku Sora will be fine, it's Sora" Riku looked up slowly to come eye to eye contact with Kairi "But he's been gone for a whole 2 months and don't tell me that's not something to worry about" Riku said as he stared at his phone "I'm sure he's on a mission" Kairi said as she leaned on Riku's chair silently watching over Riku's phone "Really then why isn't Donald and Goofy with him, they're always with him like when I go on missions I'm never solo either Aqua or king Mickey is with me" Riku pointed out as he turned his head to look at Kairi.

"You know what," Riku said as he snapped his head towards his Gummiphone and picked it up and began sending spams of Sora are you okay or Sora where are you "R-Riku I'm sure Sora's fine you don't need to spam him..." Kairi said as her eyebrows furrowed watching Riku still continue his spamming spree.

-Radiant Garden-

"Beep beep Riku has written a text saying SORA WHERE ARE YOU???"  
"Beep Riku has written a text saying SORA ARE YOU OKAY"

Cloud looked at his son's phone as he grabbed a hammer that rested on the side of the phone as he lifted it up in the air "I don't think Sora would be very happy with you if you smashed his phone honey" Leon said as he stood beside his husband "I-I can't take it anymore... this is the 50th message that he's gotten today and it's by one single person ONE!" Cloud shouted as he rubbed his temples "Why don't you just bring him here" Came Areiths voice from across the hall "Haha that'd go well" Came Vanitas's voice who was working with Ariteh on a small project they were making together. Cloud sighed in distress as another text came through "Okay fine why not!" Cloud said with a less than enthusiastic voice as he picked up the phone and began texting his son's boyfriend

-Yen Sids Tower-

Riku stared into oblivion as he thought of the worst possible cases that Sora might be in a few seconds later Riku is met with a chime and the phone reading out a text. Riku looked down at the gummiphone as he noticed the text was from "SORA, SORA REPLIED KAIRI" Riku shouted out as he began to read the text aloud "Hello there this is not Sora.... this is Sora's father I have been getting texts from you all day. If your that keen to see your boyfriend came to this address" Riku read aloud as he questioned the possible grammar mistakes "What???" Riku questioned to himself aloud as he read over the text again... This is in Raidanit garden Riku thought to himself as he looked over the Address once again before turning off his Gummiphone and putting it in his pocket "KAIRI I'M GOING OUT!" Riku yelled out as he walked down the stairs and out of the tower and to the GummiShip "I'm coming Sora"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice and short Intro on the story for you guys


	2. Chapter 1

Riku stared down at his phone once again and back up at the building he was facing as he slowly walked up to the door and knocked, Why am I knocking? Riku thought as the door suddenly opened and behind it appeared Aerith "Ahhh Riku you here, just in time" Aerith said as she pulled Riku inside and shut the door "Sora's here?" Riku asked as Aerith nodded "His parents live here?" 

Aerith smiled as she gave a quick nod "Sora never told you who his parents were did he?"  
Riku silently looked at Aerith as he shook his head "He didn't" Riku replied as he saw Ventus walk in through the door "Ah Ventus your back" Aerith said as Ventus gave a smile, Why's Ventus here Riku thought oddly to himself "Yup and I also got sora his medication, he ran out and never told anyone" Ventus said as he gave a quick smile before walking upstairs "Medication?" Riku asked

"Ah yes Sora takes Medication," Aerith said as she grabbed Riku by the hand and dragged him upstairs  
"Here we are, this is Sora's room" Aerith pointed out as she Left Riku to himself  
This is Sora's room?  
Riku slowly opened the door as he walked in to see, Cloud, Leon, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas in the same room "Ah your finally here" Cloud said as he turned towards Riku "Where's Sora?" Riku asked as Vanitas turned to him and gave him a face that made Riku feel really stupid "Right here" Roxas said as he pointed towards the bed, Riku looked as he walked around the corner to indeed see Sora, he looked miserable.

Riku walked up to Sora going in between Ventus and Vanitas to get to him as he pulled Sora into a hug "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Riku asked as he tightens the hug while burying his face in his boyfriend's hair "Becuase I didn't want to worry you about my health" Riku heard Sora mumble as Riku gave a sigh releasing himself from the hug and holding his boyfriend's shoulders while looking him in the eyes.

"Sora"  
"Yes?"  
"Know that I will put off any work I have just so I can be with you, even when you're sick"

"Think Yen Sid would be pissed with you if you took a whole month off of being a master and denying your duties." Vanitas said as Riku looked at him "a whole month?" 

*Sigh* "Sora's sickness isn't normal," Cloud said as Riku looked at him "What do you mean?" Riku asked  
"Well, for instance, Sora has the same Sickness as me, When I was young I was diagnosed with a sickness that is still yet to be named, It's also a very aggressive one and could kill me if I didn't take the medication that was given for this Sickness, Sora has that. Unlike me, Sora is worse because he doesn't take his on a daily basis because he's too caught up in fighting that he forgets about his medication altogether, And the reason, why Donald and Goofy can't tell him to take it, is because they don't know," Cloud said as Riku slowly processed began to process everything. 

"And I had told Sora to tell you and everyone else but he didn't," Cloud said with a glare towards Sora who gave a sheepish laugh "Why didn't you tell me Sora," Riku asked as Sora looked him in the eyes, "I didn't want to worry you more than I already do" Sora spoke as he gave Riku a sad look "Sora... You know I love getting you out of trouble and worrying for you" Riku said as he gave a sigh "And plus you'll just worry me more if you keep disappearing every 5 months."

"I'm sorry Riku..." 

Riku slowly looked up from Sora and back to Cloud "So how do you get Better with this sickness?" Riku asked as he awaited for Clouds reply "Well I have Mako in my body and since Sora was born from me... that Mako was passed off into him as well" Cloud said with distaste "Mako?" Riku asked.

"It's a liquid... Mako is the liquid form of the planet's lifestream" Cloud explained as Riku frowned "Then how did you get it into your body?"

"I would rather not say," Cloud said as Riku gave a nod in understanding "But what does Mako have to do with getting Sora better?" Riku piped up in obvious confusion. "Well, it has a healing ability which unlocks when Sora is either really sick or really injured" Cloud explained as Riku nodded "You can tell its working because there will be a green tint in the eyes"

"So how long does it take before he's fully better?"

"Hmmm probably around like 5 or 6 weeks if lucky, though it's normally a month" 

"hmmm okay"

"SORA DO YOU WANT NODDLES" Came Leons Voice from downstairs as sora looked up to his father and gave a nod "HE DOES" Yelled out cloud who in return got a thank you from Leon.

"By the way... I've been meaning to ask, why is Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas here?" Riku asked while looking at the three, "Well Sora is my biological son, and Ventus is my adopted son, and since Vanitas is apart of Ventus and Roxas is apart of Sora, they count as family. So basically I've taken in two more children. But of course, Leon doesn't mind, he has a soft spot for kids meaning that If I bought in another two then he could care less and just love them equally like Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas" Cloud said with a small smile as Leon walked through the door with a bowl of noddles "Just telling Riku how you have a soft spot for kids" Cloud said with a smile as Leon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Here ya go kido" Leon said as he handed the bowl to Sora  
"Thank you pops," Sora said with a smile which was returned with a quick smile from Leon

"So when do you plan to tell the others?" Riku asked sora who looked up from his bowl "When I get better hopefully" Sora replied as he grabbed the chopsticks and began eating "Hmm kay" 

"Ahh yes, Cloud do you mind if I help Sora out while he's sick, like do things you need me to do for Sora," Riku asked as Cloud smiled "That'd be great," Cloud said with a smile "All you can really do is make sure he takes his medication and give him company because every time he gets sick he complains that Rikus not here" 

Riku looked at Sora with a smug smile as sora hid his face in his bowl "don't worry Sora I love you too" 

Leon looked at Cloud who nodded and got up and walked out of Sora's bedroom with Leon behind him "Well we'll be going" Ventus said as he walked out the door along with Roxas and Vanitas, Riku looked around the room as he heard a laugh beside him "I think they got sick of your lovey-dovey attitude that you scared them away" Sora said with a snicker which made Riku laugh "I highly doubt it, I wasn't as Lovey-dovey as I usually am"

"True"

"Hey Riku"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks for always staying by my side"

"It's okay Sora, I'll always stay by your side because I love you," Riku said as he nuzzled into Sora's shoulder "Haha you big dream eater"   
"I'll take your bowl down to the kitchen. So you should have a nap and don't worry I'll come back" Riku said as Sora nodded before popping down under the covers.  
Riku smiled as he grabbed the empty bowl and walked out of Sora's room shutting the door behind him before whispering in a soft voice "Don't worry Sora, I'll protect you no matter what"

"That's my job after all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when but the next few chapters will be short.  
> The reason is that so I can get over the little fluffy moments and get to the real stuff.  
> The real stuff is when chapters will be longer, and I can't skip these moments between the two as it creates the plot which moves the story on.
> 
> Also a quick note: Read Riku's behavior carefully as the chapters go on


End file.
